Excitebike
Las Excitebike (''エキサイトバイク Ekisaitobaiku'') son las motocicletas utilizadas en la carreras de la homónima serie. Una Excitebike aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee, mientras que un grupo actúa como uno de los posibles ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U dejan de aparecer como ayudante reduciéndose su papel a la de objeto en el Mundo Smash. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Un Excitebike aparece como uno de los trofeos del juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Exitebike :Esta moto de cross se acelera como ninguna otra gracias a su potente turbo, pero, usando en exceso, puede provocar que el indicador de la temperatura suba demasiado rápido, sobrecalentando el motor. Para enfriarlo, sólo tienes que pasar sobre unos iconos especiales que están desperdigados por el circuito. ¡Con el turbo y las rampas podrás correr a todo gas! :*''Excitebike'' Inglés :Excitebike :This top-of-the-line motocross motorcycle can accelerate like crazy with its turbo, but this also causes the temperature gauge to rise rapidly; if used too often, the bike will overheat. You can cool your hot bike down by running over special icons scattered across the track. The turbo and ramps let you pull insane airs. :*''Excitebike'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Los Excitebikes, en esta ocasión, son sprites, al igual que Lakitu y la infantería y los tanques. Al ser invocados, salen varias motocicletas en el centro de el escenario, las cuales van a la derecha y a la izquierda, a veces hacen una vuelta de nuevo. Son de color azul, rojo y violeta. Galería Excitebikes atacando SSBB (1).jpg|Al ser invocados, el Excitebike original hace su aparición... Excitebikes atacando SSBB (2).jpg|...seguido de sus oponentes en la pista... Excitebikes atacando SSBB (3).jpg|...y todos causan daño a los oponentes. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Excitebikes :Estas motocicletas de motocross ejecutan saltos de infarto como si nada gracias a sus altas prestaciones. El turbo de estas preciosidades te impulsará, pero si te pasas, el motor se sobrecalentará y se gripará. Para enfriarlo debes seguir unas marcas determinadas del trazado. Culminan las carreras con un caballito espectacular. :*''NES: Excitebike'' :*''N64: Excitebike 64'' Inglés :Excitebike :High-performance motocross bikes that handle massive jumps with ease. Using turbo on these beauties gives a speed boost but also causes the engine's internal temperature to rise. Overuse turbo, and the bikes overheat and shut down. The engines can be cooled by running over certain marks on the track. Excitebikes cap off every race with an undeniably awesome wheelie. :*''NES: Excitebike'' :*''N64: Excitebike 64'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U En esta entrega Excitebike deja de ser ayudante; no obstante, no es eliminado del juego, pues aparece como un objeto en el Mundo Smash de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. En este modo de juego, Excitebike duplica el resultado de la rueda del personaje que lo usa. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|90px :Motos de Excitebike :Este popular juego de carreras debutó en 1985 y luego tubo una nueva versión para WiiWare en 2009, en la que los jugadores podían competir con la infinidad de técnicas en numerosas ciudades de todo el mundo. ¡Hasta podías crear tus propios circuitos! (Si quieres jugarlo, se llama Excitebike: World Rally). :*''NES: Excitebike'' (10/1985) :*''Wii: Excitebike: World Rally'' (11/2009) Español europeo right|90px :Excitebike :Este popular juego de carreras editado en Japón en 1984 tuvo una nueva versión para WiiWare en 2010, en la que los jugadores podían competir con la infinidad de técnicas en numerosas ciudades de todo el mundo. ¡Hasta podías crear tus propios circuitos! :*''NES: Excitebike'' (09/1986) :*''Wii: Excitebike: World Challenge'' (02/2010) Origen Las Excitebikes son las motocicletas utilizadas en la carreras de la homónima serie. Estas aparecieron por primera vez en el videojuego Excitebike, en donde hacían carreras y saltaban rampas. Luego aparecieron en el videojuego Excitebike 64, donde se puede cambiar la moto, que tendrá otro nombre, color y estadísticas; el color del piloto cambiará dependiendo del mando del jugador (rojo para el primero, por ejemplo). Como mencionado en el trofeo de SSB4, las Excitebikes aparecieron en el título Excitebike: World Rally, en el que está basado el modelo del trofeo del piloto y su moto. Estas motos pueden realizar varias piruetas si tienen el turbo suficiente, que se puede sobrecargar si se usa mucho; al pasar esto, la moto irá más lenta. Excitebikes Excitebike NES.png|Varios Excitebikes antes de comenzar la carrera. Pantalla de titulo de Excitebike World Rally.jpg|Pantalla de título de Excitebike: World Rally, donde aparece el modelo de motociclista usado en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Curiosidades *En la página oficial japonesa de Super Smash Bros. Melee en la sección de los Ice Climbers se menciona a algunos personajes que se pensaron antes de estos para representar la era de la NES, entre ellos el Excitebike, que se descartó con la justificativa de que "está hecho para saltar".[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/1009/index.html Sección sobre los Ice Climbers en la página oficial japonesa de Super Smash Bros Melee.] Referencias Véase también Categoría:Universo Excite Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl